Sanity Symphony: Child Friendly Version
by Seena58
Summary: DNAngel:RhapsodyXover. Two peasants fell in love with two princes. The peasants are guys. Stuff happens. This child version sums it all up for safety reasons. ::DarkKrad, SatoDai. Crack fic::


**Disclaimers:** If I owned this, I would have to shoot myself.

**A/N:** After playing Rhapsody: A Musical Adventure (something so Disney-like, it made people puke, apparently) and unable to find my memory card (it had all my FF7 data on it! (shrieks) Not to mention a hell of a lot of stuff!) I decided a parody was needed for this sugary-sweet-constantly-singing-happy-happy-game. And, of course, it ended up with DNAngel, so yeah. But because I've got a load of things to complete now, I just threw out a one-shot, child-friendly version of the entire game/story, so if I ever decide to do a proper version of it, well… you, at least know what's going on.

And no complaining on grammar and spelling; I just wrote it up in an… hour? Or two…

**Pairings mentioned:** Dark/Krad, Sato/Dai being the main ones.

**Status:** Complete. It's a one shot; what do you expect?

------------------------

**Sanity Symphony** (Child-friendly version; meaning it's only a one-shot)

------------------------

Once upon a time there were two brothers that weren't anything alike (although it might have been due to the fact that they were formerly the same person, but no matter) especially as one had red hair and the other had really, really, really, dark purple hair; which was weird. But no matter. Their names were Daisuke and Dark and they lived with their grandfather Daiki, because his father had wandered off again and his mother had disappeared off the face of the earth. No, wait, she was dead (in this tale, anyway).

So anyway, the story began with the fact that both Daisuke and Dark have crushes on these two guys. Sound familiar? Well, whatever. But the second factor is that since they do like these guys, these other guys are actually princes, which means that these two guys (getting confused yet?) have nearly no chance on winning the hearts of the other two guys. The names of the two princes were Satoshi and Krad (now who didn't see that one coming?) and they had a mother who was planning a frickin' pageant to chose their wives (although, in a sense, only Krad needed to get married, but she decided to kill two birds with one stone. The poor bird…).

But anyway, back to Daisuke and his dear older brother, they were forced to go to some woods to collect firewood (or charcoal or something) because their grandfather was too lazy to do it himself. Oh, and, for some random reason, they can talk to puppets. Weird, but seeing as they were born with it, it didn't really matter. And Daisuke plays this horn that makes them stronger when they're fighting crazy giant creatures that are after them and all.

Nevertheless, Dark, Daisuke, and this flying puppet of theirs that talks, entered the forest and were attacked by giant toads. When the toads died off, they continued on their way to find the charcoal and were attacked by this crazy pigtailed-plaits-whatever girl called Ritsuko, who wore cat-ears and summoned a dragon to attack them because she wanted the charcoal for reasons unknown. Daisuke and Dark were not impressed.

Either way, they were then saved by Prince Krad (with Satoshi following behind) but since neither of the (peasant) brothers were all that feminine (although Dark did question about Daisuke sometimes) they just gaped and Ritsuko left. Then Dark tried to drag Krad into a conversation (involving chickens, flying, and the world exploding or imploding) before the two princes left because they had to, blah, blah, blah.

Anyway, cutting to the chase, the pageant that Krad and Satoshi's mother had arranged began and, because Dark was an idiot, he decided that he and his younger brother should go and join. Then Daisuke pointed out that it was only supposed to be for girls, so Dark suggested that they just go and wear wigs and pretend to be girls. The redhead was horrified.

But as he couldn't stop his older brother, he allowed it, and, well, it was all a bit messed up and they met the twins Riku and Risa; twins who had been brought up by aristocratically snobbish rich parents and, sadly, had that influence imprinted on them. The contest went off rather chaotically (mostly 'cause Dark really, seriously couldn't pass as a girl, but managed it so) and the last part, involving singing, well, it just happened and it kinda put both boys off a bit. And Krad and Satoshi were perplexed. Their mother didn't/couldn't care less.

So, but chance (or fate, or the fact that this story _is_ about them) Dark and Daisuke won respectively (although why Satoshi as already about to be married at the age of 14, no one knew) and they had to go to this ball and dance and stuff. Right? Right.

Anyway, this crazy old bag by the name of Mio decides to crash the party and cause chaos all around her. Then she fell in love with Krad and decided to kidnap him. Satoshi, while having no ties with his brother in any way, still tried to stop her and she kidnapped him as well. But in the process, she turned them both to stone and boom, that's where the story ends up.

Dark is furious, Daisuke has no idea on what's going on, so the two go and decide to save the two princes. But first they must go and collect these magical rocks that will take them wherever they are. So they do just that.

And collect puppets on the way and smash any monsters that attempt to stop them and all. And with Riku and Risa constantly going after them and all, well, whatever, it doesn't really matter. The twins help them, but they'd never admit it. And they're very competitive (neither do they care that the boys cross-dressed: once) but don't give much of a damn. And Risa likes Dark anyway, so it's all messed up.

So they go off and travel all around the world, get annoyed, and angry, and stuff, and go and collect stones, all the while being attacked by giant worms, crazed girls that seem to be one animal or another, and have to deal with the fact that they do, indeed, love guys. Wait, they already accepted that fact.

Anyhow, after a long time searching and hurting innocent monsters and the like, they collect the stones, tell off some crazy old man for being crazy, their puppets go haywire for a moment, they find the fate of their mother who mysteriously disappeared all those years ago, and then go off to the flying castle in the sky. At least, they _think_ it's flying…

The two peasant boys finally come across the "mad old hag" that kidnapped the two princes and turned them to stone by accident, fight, and then defeat them, blah blah blah, and so forth. And the only way to save the two statues is to kiss them (now who hasn't heard that before?). They do just that (rather willingly) and the two princes are revived. And Dark insults Daisuke's taste in guys, in which Satoshi came close to decapitating the purple-haired brother.

As it turned out, the two princes were also gay, so everyone was happy, and Risa ended up with Takeshi and Riku ended up with… someone (yet to be decided). The queen, as stated before, couldn't care less about her only sons being gay, and said something about finding a suitable heir some other time, because she was too lazy to do it now.

So everyone was happy, the puppets stopped going haywire, and Dark would never let Daisuke live it down with the fact that the redhead was now going out with Satoshi. Something about the statement that Krad did look quite like a girl, and if anything, Daisuke was the girl in the relationship. The blonde wasn't happy about this, and Satoshi tried to kill Dark; again.

Anyway, both peasant boys (their father never did return) had steady relationships with their princes and everyone was happy once more. Except maybe the rest of the kingdom, who were appalled that they princes that they loved and worshiped had ended up that way, but whatever. No one cared. And so their grandfather Daiki continued to work on fixing up puppets and was glad that at least the two boys were off actually _doing something_.

And everyone lived happily ever after (to an extent).

**--.The End.--**


End file.
